San Larion
World: San Larion *'Location': Subsector Meridian *'Type:' Frontier World *'Tithe:' As a newly colonized world it is currently exempt from imperial tithe until the colony is more settled. However rumors of astronomical tithes to be demanded by the sector lord are always persistent due to the nature of the colonial effort. *'Population:' 50 Million 000 000 *'Government:' Encomienda system with a Viceroy appointed by the Sector Lord of Deus. It means that most of the land in the planet are the personal property of the noble ruling class. With exception to the church who has the one of the largest lands in the planet, second only to the Viceroy. Current Viceroy is Don Siempre. 'Description' The planet is named after the current Sector Lord Larion Ursus. The planet is notable for its many islands and archipelagos. The Imperial presence is centered around the largest island Oro, it was hoped that large deposits of gold and other valuable mineral resources would be found. This has not been the case with only a few scattered deposits found. The main reason for the colonization effort however was motivated by the sector lord who desired a place to send undesirable nobles who were too important to be killed yet had made the wrong decision of associating with nobles who tried and failed to assassinate the Sector Lord. It must also be a place where he could make them suffer. The planet was selected due to its sparsely habitable areas chief of which are the largest islands, the native humans who have proven to be hostile to earlier conversion efforts and most of all, the large numbers of xenos found in the Imperial surveys. The chief noble who has earned his ire is Don Siempre de Esforzarse y del Castillo. He was made viceroy and told to fund the colonial effort himself. To help fund it he offered to any noble that joined as much territory as they want as long as they can conquer and administer it with him as over all ruler. The chuch also answered the call when the number of nobles was still insufficient. Externally the native humans and xenos proved hostile to imperial hegemony. The natives were not receptive to the idea of becoming working forever as slaves. The xenos not only resisted attempts at extermination but disturbingly were seen directing time and again several hostile native tribal confederacies against the imperial colony. Some humans were rumored to be even serving them as a form of auxiliary, ensnared by xeno ideologies. Internally while the encomienda system helped establish imperial presence this has come at the cost of nobles ruling large swathes as their personal fiefdoms answering to none and barely kept in check by the viceroy. The chuch also controls less than half of the imperial land and the diocese carries great weight in advising the viceroy. In 351.M41 an extensive genestealer cult was discovered on San Larion, leading to the Cleansing of San Larion by the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Technology:' Imperial Though officially sanctioned by the Sector Lord his intent for the planet to be a death sentence to the ruling elite is made apparent. No official imperial ships apart from the initial one bringing the colonial effort have bought any supplies or additional colonial personnel to replace losses. Unofficially, ships sponsored by sympathetic nobles and pirates looking to sell at a hyper-inflated prices keep the technology enjoyed by the ruling elite like those found in other imperial worlds, others live in an almost feudal life. The natives are as most tribal societies mostly armed with spears, bows and sometimes the occasional las or autogun captured in battle. The Xenos have reached the ability to create gunpower, although they are sometimes seen with advanced weapons of alien origin hinting that the Xenos are or were more advanced at one point. Though no Imperial has of yet set foot inside their core islands. *'Military:' What passes for a PDF is mainly composed of levies that would flee at the first opportunity, its core is made up of the house guards of the nobles and they know that their fate is tied to their exiled masters. Military campaigns against xeno and native forces have a tendency to falter due to a lack of sufficient men and material after meeting initial success. *'Strategic:' Minima San Larion acts as a convenient dumping ground for nobles who have earned the ire of the Sector Lord, though it has potential with its barely explored oceans, seas and other bodies of water in supplying other worlds with food and other. *'Loyalty:' **15% Corruption, favoritism and incompetence from the imperial colonizers have not endeared them to the local populace. Internal uprisings are all too common and lately are becoming more organized. The recent genestealer cult and its cleansing has shaken the internal stability of the colony but the nobles on the fringe and the reformist movement have sought to expand their territory now that the Viceroy cannot stop them. **40% The Tsai Confederacy has made massive gains either annexing new territory or creating sister Confederacies acting as buffer states towards the imperial colony. **45% Most of the population show no allegiance to either Imperial or Xeno presence, although the Xenos are seen less other worldly invaders more other worldly neighbors, something which the Imperials do not enjoy. The recent imperial practice of mass abductions has pushed the native population to an even more hostile stance. **?% After the Cleansing of San Larion and purging done by Inquisitor Laertos Karr, it is assumed very few if any remain from such a young cult. The bulk of the Athenian regiments has joined the inquisitor to chase after leads on the ships that carried the initial genestealers to San Larion and any ships that left the planet since with only a third of the force remaining to hunt down any remains of the cult that surface for a generation. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Meridian